Secrets of Sunakagure
by gravekeepers
Summary: The Village Hidden in the Sand has many secrets that you need to know. What happened when Gaara and Kankuro are alone in a room? FIND OUT. Yaoi/lemons/incest. BLAH.


This story is called - _"Secrets of Sunakagure."_

**WARNING: Yaoi, lemons, incest, BLAH.**

You been warned. PLEASE REVIEW!

Much appreciated .

* * *

Sunakagure was a village hidden in the sand. In this small village, lies many secrets that will soon be revealed. On the East Side of the village was a small one story sand hut filled with three sand shinobi's. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. All without a mother, father, or guardian. They lived alone, survived on their own, and were the only family members left in their ancestors. Gaara was indeed the youngest, with ashy red hair and sea foam green eyes, this boy was the loneliest of them all. He would sit night after night in his bed thinking of what could have been if his father and mother wouldn't have died. He didn't like the fact that everything that was ever precious to him, was now gone. But he was thankful that he had his siblings.

One fateful night, Gaara walked into the sand hut around the time of eleven o'clock. As he walked in, he noticed his siblings were waiting for him in the front room. They seemed to have a pissed off look. Gaara snorted a cocky look back at them.

"Gaara, where have you been!? It's been seven fucking hours since you left the hut." exclaimed Temari.

"You said you would be back in an hour or two." finished Kankuro. Gaara's upper lip was forced up and Gaara was soon walking back to his room. "Hey! Don't leave without giving an explanation!"

"Stop, Gaara!" said Temari as Kankuro ran to retrieve his younger brother. Kankuro ran towards and grabbed Gaara's left arm. In doing so, Gaara looked down and stared at the hand that was now touching him.

"Get the fuck off of me." murmured Gaara.

"Not until you explain where you have been!" said Kankuro. For the past few weeks, Gaara was suffering a severe depression that he gets occasionally. When Gaara gets into one of his "deep" depressions, he seems to go lunatic. He runs out of the hut without a word and isn't seen for hours.

"I'm going to tell you again to get the fuck off of me!" warned Gaara.

"Gaara!" interrupted Temari. But it was too late. Gaara fist clenched and he swung it around and punched his older brother right in the face. The impact threw Kankuro across the room. The puppet-nin land against the wall and fell straight to the ground.

"I'm going to my room. Don't fucking bother me!" said Gaara hectically as he walked down the hall corridor to his room. As he entered his room, he threw off his gourd and took off his shirt, shoes, and pants. He was now only in his underwear. He went to his window and sat against it. Tears started to flow down the pale boy's face. Gaara was mentally, physically, and emotionally awkward. It was how he was raised. He couldn't help it.

"I'm going see what the hell is his problem." said Kankuro roughly.

"That's not a good idea, idiot…" added Temari as she helped Kankuro up from the ground.

"I don't care. Stay here." said Kankuro as he headed down the corridor. Kankuro usually slept in the living room while Temari and Gaara had their own rooms. Temari and Kankuro never did see Gaara in his room. They never dared to enter. As Kankuro approached the door he trembled a bit. He wasn't at all scared, yet he was. Gaara left his door half-way open, to where Kankuro could peek through. Gaara was still sitting against the window looking out. Gaara was mumbling a song to himself. Kankuro barely heard it: "sora wo miagereba.." As Kankuro looked through, he then noticed Gaara crying. It hurt Kankuro so much to see his brother go through this. Suddenly:

"Kankuro." whispered Gaara. Kankuro's heart stopped. His eyes widened and a little gasp was heard. "Just come in…." finished Gaara. As Kankuro entered the door, he noticed Gaara's clothes were on the ground.

"Why do you have your clothes off?" asked Kankuro still frightened a bit.

"It relaxes me. I was over heated earlier if you couldn't tell." said Gaara as the tears fell down his eyes. Gaara got up from the window seat and moved over to his bed where he sat. "Sit next to me." commanded Gaara. Kankuro sat right next to Gaara and titled his head.

"Why Gaara? Why do you keep doing this?" said Kankuro as he started to get innocence in his voice as if nothing happened earlier.

"I'm sorry. It's just my phase.. You know that."

"But you can't use that as an excuse. You need to learn to control it.." told Kankuro. Gaara looked down in disappointment. Gaara slowly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… I know, I'm sorry." admitted Gaara as a few more tears fell out.

"It's fine. Now get some rest." Kankuro got and was headed to the door.

"Wait. Kankuro." said Gaara as he was still looking down.

"Hm?"

"Do….do you love me?" asked Gaara. Kankuro's eye stayed wide opened. Kankuro walked back over to the bed and sat back down. He took Gaara into his arms.

"Of course I do…" whispered Kankuro. At that moment, Gaara looked up and gazed into Kankuro's eyes. Gaara pushed himself into Kankuro's territory. Then, all of a sudden, Gaara's lips pressed against Kankuro's. They held their tightly for ten seconds. Kankuro began to blish madly. "Gaara….?" was all that came out of Kankuro's mouth as they let go of the kiss.

"I love you too…." finished Gaara.


End file.
